


got nothing but love for you

by doah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Short & Sweet, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doah/pseuds/doah
Summary: “i’ve just always wanted to watch the sundown with you on top of a building,” is mark’s explanation as to why he brought donghyuck to the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the city, “sitting on the edge and holding hands and all that, thought it’d be romantic.”donghyuck snorts. that’s mark lee for you, hopeless romantic who takes date ideas from random cliché rom-coms.





	got nothing but love for you

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on twitter and then decided i liked it enough to publish it here. title is from valentine by 5 seconds of summer.

“hey, mark?” a hum. "do you remember when i told you i was afraid of heights?”

he’s met with silence, a clear sign that tells donghyuck all he needed to know.

“are you?” mark asks, fearing the answer.

donghyuck lets out a long-suffering sigh, tightening his grip on the older boy’s hands. he can hear the distant sound of the normal traffic of the city, the wind blowing making his hair dishevelled and his cheeks prick at the cold. he's blindfolded, per mark's request, so he can't really see where he is or where he's standing. he's grateful for it, really, because he thinks he'll faint if he so much takes a peek at his surroundings.

donghyuck understands that his boyfriend isn't a superhero — to donghyuck he is, kinda, but when he had said those words out loud the older had blushed furiously, at a loss for words. donghyuck remembers making fun of him because of the way the tip of his ears were still red after the confession, which got donghyuck pushed away by an incredibly embarrassed mark. and now he refuses to be called that so donghyuck just humours him—, doesn't have a super memory, so for him to forget things isn't all that bad. he just wishes this had been one of the things mark remembered instead of his useless facts about ants he tells him in the middle of the night when he’s trying to sleep.

he can feel mark standing in front of him, his body heat radiating off him in waves, shielding him from the biting cold. another reason to chastise his dumb boyfriend, making them climb up thirty floors at the beginning of winter without even letting him grab his coats and gloves. so now he's nearly freezing and in the midst of panic.

he takes a few tentative steps forward, grabbing mark's jacket in his trembling hands to feel at least a little bit grounded. as soon as he feels the tips of their shoes touching, he leans into mark slowly, arms circling his waist to hide his hands inside his warm jacket. he lets out a breath when his forehead comes in contact with mark’s shoulder, moving his head a bit so his cheek is resting against mark’s chest. he wills his breathing to slow down, the gentle run of the older’s fingers on his back comforting.

he tenses up when mark’s unoccupied hand goes to untie the knot of the blindfold. he pats his arm until he reaches his hand, intertwining their fingers to stop him from removing the blindfold. he feels safer with it.

“do you want to go down?” mark mumbles, an apology clear in his voice, though that doesn’t stop him from saying it out loud. “i’m sorry… i feel like a terrible boyfriend now.”

donghyuck laughs at that. out of the many things mark was, a perfect boyfriend was one of them and donghyuck found it a little endearing that he was doubting himself over something so trivial.

“you’re really not, mark lee,” donghyuck assures him.

he hears mark laugh, his breath ruffling donghyuck’s hair softly. he tilts his head up, puckering his lips for mark to drop a kiss. he knows the older is rolling his eyes amusedly without having to see him. donghyuck scowls when mark dips down to press a kiss on his cheek instead.

“i take it back, you’re the worst.” mark laughs softly at his words, ruffling donghyuck’s hair teasingly. “don’t do that,” donghyuck whines, palming around mark’s chest so he can deliver a good punch to his shoulder. “you’re messing my hair.”

“it was already messy, hyuck,” mark comments and the bit of amusement in his voice has donghyuck punching him again.

“i liked you better when you were sad,” donghyuck is definitely sulking now. he hates mark, he decides. “come on, let’s sit, we look stupid standing up in the middle of a rooftop.”

mark agrees easily, guiding donghyuck until his back rests against a wall. it’s only then that donghyuck loosens the blindfold. he waits for his eyes to adjust to the lighting, blinking a few times before he dares to take a look around. they’re nowhere near the edge of the building, but just the thought of being so high up in the air has donghyuck’s stomach dropping. he decides to look at mark instead, who’s sitting in front of him, watching with worried eyes, a frown etched in his features. he gives out his hand to donghyuck, who gladly takes it in his.

“i’ve just always wanted to watch the sundown with you on top of a building,” is mark’s explanation as to why he brought donghyuck to the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the city, “sitting on the edge and holding hands and all that, i thought it’d be romantic.”

donghyuck snorts. that’s mark lee for you, hopeless romantic who takes date ideas from random cliché rom-coms.

“i can’t believe you thought this was a good idea… we can always just sit here.” donghyuck concedes. he knows his boyfriend meant well, he’s far too stupid (donghyuck has told him countless times and mark agrees wholeheartedly) to do anyone any harm intentionally.

“are you sure?”

mark’s bright smile when donghyuck nods is enough for donghyuck to push his fear to the back of his mind. he just hopes his boyfriend will run his dumb ideas through him first in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/jiiaes) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iena)


End file.
